


she's not a girl who misses much

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Autumn, Begging, Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snark, Teasing, Time Travel Fix-It, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short prompts I've taken on tumblr.  Ratings will vary by chapter.  Unconnected.  I'll mark explicit shorts with an *First chapter is the Table of Contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.   ***** "[I've been thinking of you all day" and 'Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110784)

3\.  '[Fire' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110814)

4\. [Time Travel AU for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110838)

5\.  "[This isn't funny, stop laughing." for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110850)

6\.   ***** '[Eat, Lick, Beg' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110919)

7\.  '[Accidental Cuddles' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110937)

8\. [Olympics AU for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19110949)

9\.  “[You should be kissed — and often — and by someone who knows how.” for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19111063)

10\.  '[Falling leaves' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19111087)

11\.  '[Seemingly unrequited love and angsty friends with benefits' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/19111102)

12\.  '[Motorcycle' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/21351314)

13\.  '[Like I'll Never Love You Again' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/23537457)

14\.   ***** '[Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen; Inside a vehicle' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/24358302)

15\.  '[There She Goes' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/25423590)

16\.  '[But He Would' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/25425927)

17.  '[Bed sharing' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342155/chapters/31165614)

 


	2. *"I've been thinking of you all day" and 'Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145272185709/sexy-prompts-buckysharon-4-23).

“I thought about you all day…” Bucky rasped, his eyes closing as her hips kept up the same rhythm.

Sharon arched an eyebrow, draping her arms over his shoulders, letting him hold her up.  “Tell me what you thought about…”  

He blushed, groaning when she rolled her hips in _that_ way.  

“Thought about your…lips…”

She smiled, “What were they doing?”  

“Kissing me…”  

“Where?” she giggled, stroking his hair.    

His eyebrow twitched. “My neck…”  

She leaned down, pressing her lips to his throat.  “Like this?”

He hummed.  “Yeah…like that…”  

She sucked hard on his skin, no doubt feeling the tremor that wracked his body as her tongue smoothed over his flesh.  Her hips still maintaining that same rhythm against him.  

“Did I kiss you anywhere else?  In your daydream?”  

He huffed out a “Yes…”

She slid off his lap slightly, pressing kisses down his throat and onto his chest.  “Here?” she asked, her tongue sweeping out to flick against his nipple.  

“Yes…”  

Sharon kept moving further down his torso, pressing her lips here and there.  Down his belly, “Here?”  

“Yes…”  He let his head fall back on the couch when she kept going lower, tugging down the waistband of his boxers.  

“Here?” He felt her tongue swipe out, swirling around the tip of his cock.  

He hissed, spreading his knees a little more.  “Yes…”

 


	3. 'Fire' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147158414119/buckysharon-fire).

“Could you just let me try it once, Buck?” Sharon asked, reaching for the flint and steel.  

“I’ve got it…just a couple more…YES.  YES, THERE!” he pointed in triumph at the tiny flame sparking in his kindling.  

Sharon bent quickly to blow on it, but it had already fizzled out by the time she had.  She sighed with a smile, leaning back against the log behind her.  

“I did it once, I can do it again! I have done this a million times…I just needed to get warmed up…”  

She smiled and propped her hands behind her head.  “Just let me know when it’s lit, okay?”  

 


	4. Time Travel AU for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147509829459/buckysharon-time-travel-au).

The wormhole dropped her in a frozen meadow.  Sharon looked around for a second, disoriented, before hearing someone yell from the west.  

She remembered her mission, and took off in the direction of the screaming.  The sound of a man in pain.  

She approached the spot, recognizing the man before her.  He hadn’t noticed her yet.  Probably in shock.  There was blood.  So much blood.  She pulled down the mask over her face, distorting her features and approached him.  Bucky Barnes.  He was her future.  A future that wasn’t certain if everything didn’t go according to plan.  

But honestly, as long as she saved him, she wasn’t worried about the rest of it.

 


	5. "This isn't funny, stop laughing." for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147858858679/buckysharon-this-isnt-funny-stop-laughing).

“It’s a little bit funny…” Sharon insisted, clapping her hand over her mouth to try to stop the deluge of laughter; it didn’t work.  

“It’s for a mission, Sharon…” He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his newly bleached hair.  He actually looked pretty good as a blonde. But there was no way she was letting him get away without at least a little teasing.    

“You look like you belong in a boy band…in the nineties…”  

Bucky pressed his lips together, shaking his head.  “I hate this.”  

“Awww…” she chuckled and reached for him.  “It’s not THAT bad…”  

“You laughed at me…” he reminded her, hesitating only a second before pulling her into his arms.  

“It was a gut reaction…besides…it’s nothing compared to what Sam’s gonna do…” 

“Oh God…” he groaned and buried his head on her shoulder.  

 


	6. * 'Eat, Lick, Beg' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148213978594/12-14-17-buckysharon).

Sharon ran her tongue up the length of his dick, keeping clear of the head and making him shudder as she got closer.  

“Please…Sharon…please…”  Bucky whimpered, his hips thrusting shallowly into the air.  

She arched an eyebrow, “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours…”  

He made a sound not unlike “Guh’ and reached for her, coaxing her to straddle his face.  He pulled her hips down and ran his tongue along her slit,licking her open before burying his face between her legs.    

She moaned at the feel of his mouth on her clit and leaned down to return the favor.   

 


	7. 'Accidental Cuddles' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148553554729/buckysharon-accidental-cuddles).

Sharon wasn’t sure how it happened, but she wasn’t about to ask and ruin it.  At some point during the movie, her legs had ended up draped across his lap and his hands were drumming a steady rhythm on her knees.  Silent and slow, but it was there.  

Bucky’s eyes were still there on the screen, a smile playing on his lips as he chuckled at something one of the actors said.  Sharon wasn’t watching anymore, he was far more interesting than any movie.  

She sighed happily, relaxing back on the cushions as they moved smoothly to the next level of this weird little relationship they had.  

 


	8. Olympics AU for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148910576519/buckysharon-olympics-au)!

“WOO!  Let’s GO, Carter! If you aren’t having fun, you’re doin’ it wrong!”  Bucky cheered.  Sharon smiled.  For a coach, he was certainly…unorthodox.  Never in her life had she met a person less put together than Bucky Barnes.  

But when it came to motivating?  

“USA!  USA!”  he rooted.

She pumped her fist and finished her stretch, kneeling down at her starting position.  She took off at the sound of the pop.

Yeah, no one had ever motivated her the way he had.  And win, lose or draw, this was without a doubt the most fun she’d had in her life.

 


	9. “You should be kissed — and often — and by someone who knows how.” for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149569802809/buckysharon-you-should-be-kissed-and-often).

_“…I don’t know what I’m more surprised by, the fact that you remember Gone with the Wind or the fact that you just quoted it.”_

 

* * *

“Why wouldn’t I remember it?” Bucky grinned and reached for her, sliding his hands around her waist.  Pulling her close.  “It was kind of a big deal.”  

“ _You’re_ kind of a big deal…” Sharon whispered, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him.  

“Not the kind of kisses I was talking about…” he replied, raising his eyebrows and grinning mischievously.  He pulled her closer, flush against his chest.  His hand brushed the hair from her face.  His eyes searched hers before he dipped down, his mouth slotting over hers and taking her breath away.  

All snarkiness aside…Sharon had to admit, Bucky DEFINITELY knew how to kiss.  


	10. 'Falling Leaves' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150226087534/buckysharon-falling-leaves).

Sharon let go of Bucky’s hand and walked a few steps to the left, letting her shoe crush a particularly crunchy looking leaf.  She grinned up at him.  “That is too much fun, you know?  Too satisfying to be real.”  

Bucky chuckled and reached for her again.  “I love you, you know that, Doll?”

 


	11. 'Seemingly unrequited love and angsty friends with benefits' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151518163869/buckysharon-1-18).

Bucky set his jaw, clenching it to keep the words from toppling out.  He’d told her once before, that he loved her.  It had been months since it had happened, but he really didn’t want to make Sharon uncomfortable.  Discomfort meant she might leave and that wasn’t an option. If this…’friends who fucked’ thing was all she wanted?  Then it was good enough for him.

Never mind that sometimes he felt like he couldn’t breathe for loving her so much.  

Never mind that the way she was snuggling into his side as she drifted off to sleep felt so good. Being this close felt amazing because it felt like a promise of something else.

“I do love you, you know?” she murmured against his throat.  He froze, unsure how exhaustion and confessions worked.  If she’d deny having said it in the morning.

Regardless…he allowed her words to warm his heart.  Because right them, even if just for tonight…Sharon loved him.    

 


	12. 'Motorcycle' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156243234039/buckysharon-motorcycle).

Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist as she revved the engine.  They took off, the engine sputtering as she switched gears and accelerated.  

Sharon’s hair was whipping him in the face, so he bent forward to rest his face on her shoulder. She smelled good.  Like shampoo and outdoors and exhaust. 

A road trip really was what he needed.  Just time with his girl and the open road ahead of them.  No problems, no responsibilities.  At least until they got back, that is.  


	13. 'Like I'll Never Love You Again' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159477622829/buckysharon-like-ill-never-love-you-again).
> 
> Song is 'Like I'll Never Love You Again' - Carrie Underwood

Bucky’s hand slipped further around her waist, applying slight pressure to her lower back as he dipped her down and pulled her back up again.  Her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders.  

Sharon leaned forward, closing the distance between them, her lips brushing softly against his.  “You’re one hell of a dancer, James Barnes.”  

He wagged his eyebrows and spun her around again.  “You think I’m good on my feet, you should see me off of ‘em.”  

“Might have to take you up on that…”


	14. *'Quick & Dirty; Sex Pollen; Inside a vehicle' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160755048244/buckysharon-15-17-22).

Sharon fumbled with her tact gear, dropping pieces of it into the floorboards of the Jeep.  She still had her pants hanging off one ankle when she straddled Bucky in the driver’s seat.

Whatever they’d blasted them with, it wasn’t like any other kind of chemical warfare she’d encountered.  

He pressed up inside her, slick and hot and hard.  She bounced up and down on his lap, feeling almost obsessed with coming.  If she could just come it would be better, she could think straight.  

Her head bumped against the roof of the Jeep, and she came hard, her toes curling inside her shoes.  

Bucky was murmuring against her neck, asking for more.  “Please…” he murmured, coaxing her up and down a few more times.  

She was happy to oblige him, because it seemed like her obsession was only getting worse.


	15. 'There She Goes' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by nurselaney for my 90's Song Prompts. Bucky/Sharon, "There She Goes"-Sixpence None the Richer. 1997. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj3vXkhqszE).

The first soulmark had disappeared back in ‘45.  Around the time his left arm had ‘disappeared’.  In the rare instances where Bucky was actually Bucky and not the Asset, not the Winter Soldier, he mourned the loss of the mark.  A nondescript, egg shaped scar on his left bicep.  

It wasn’t until he escaped Hydra’s control that he was really able to examine himself and find the new one.  

Perfectly round, a circular mark that looked like a ring.  This one was down on his hip.  He’d almost mistaken it for a rash or an infection.  Except it wasn’t.  It didn’t itch.  It didn’t burn.  It just was.  

It never went away, and Bucky was surprised to find out that he could still feel things.  Because that tiny mark made him feel things.  Strong things.  Things that almost moved him to tears.  

A second chance at a normal life.  It was something he never thought possible.  He’d always assumed he’d die somewhere in anonymity.  They’d find his body in some foreign apartment.  Weeks after death.  The only reason anyone would notice would be the smell.  

But that mark?  It gave him hope.  

* * *

 

The first time he met Sharon Carter didn’t count.  Because he wasn’t himself.  She still kicked him in the face, however.  That was something she’d never let go.   

The second time didn’t count either.  Because she was talking to Steve, returning some gear.  Not paying attention to the two bickering men still in the tiny car.  Sam could have moved his seat up, Bucky was sure of it.  

No, it was the third time.  

After he’d undergone vigorous mental anguish with Wanda as she painstakingly removed every trace of Hydra brainwashing from his fractured psyche.  What would that be called?  The opposite of brainwashing?  Brain…tainting?  

Bucky didn’t know about that.  He DID know that he owed the young girl a debt he could certainly never pay.  She’d simply smiled, a soft expression, and reached for Steve’s hand.  Their matching soulmarks were on the backs of their hands. She’d done it for Steve. Bucky knew that.  She’d do anything for him.  

Honestly, Bucky was happy when Steve was happy.  And Wanda seemed to feel the same.

It was after that when he actually met Sharon Carter.  

Steve introduced them.  

Bucky’d said hello and she’d smirked.  “I remember you.  I kicked you in the face.”  

She was so…pleasantly perfect that she seemed too good to be true.  And when he saw her soulmark, he realized that she really was too good to be true.  A glimpse of the perfectly round circle right beneath her collarbone told him that fate was either incredibly kind or incredibly cruel.  

The mark on his hip burned with the knowledge that Sharon had a matching one.  And he had to physically remove himself from her presence to avoid pulling down his waistband to show her his.  She deserved better than him.  He’d tried to kill her.  This wasn’t what she needed.  

Bucky made the decision on that third time he saw Sharon Carter, that he wouldn’t ever let her know who he was.  She might eventually meet someone else.  Find happiness elsewhere.  He knew deep down in his heart of hearts that it wasn’t true.  That she’d never be truly content until they were together.  But discontent was better than misery.  And he could only bring her misery.  

He was no damn good.  

* * *

 

Sharon was a smart person.  She figured out Barnes’ deal within a few weeks.  He was making himself pretty obvious, though.  Watching her from afar.  Not in a creepy way…in more of an…observational way.  Like he was a birdwatcher and she was some kind of rare…pigeon or something.  Sharon was smart, but she didn’t know specific names of rare birds off the top of her head, okay?  

She asked Steve about it first, yanking down her collar to show him the mark.  He confirmed her suspicions.  That Bucky had a matching one.  

It made her heart race.  After so many years without finding her mate, he was here.  Right here.  Of course, if she didn’t know any better, she’d think he didn’t want anything to do with her, considering that he’d made the connection and never brought it up to her.  Hell, he never even spoke to her after that first day.

It was going to be tricky.  Barnes was a flight risk.  One they couldn’t really stand to lose again.  

So, she’d just have to broach the topic carefully.  

* * *

 

He didn’t really understand what made her do it.  Maybe it was the fact that she’d known about their soulmate status for weeks.  And the both of them were so touch starved that it was bound to happen like this.  

It was just…one minute she was standing beside him, having found one of his hiding places…and the next?  

The next…well…  

Her lips were on his and he couldn’t stop touching her.  Couldn’t stop.  No matter what.  

“I’m not good for y—”  

She silenced him.  “You’re my soulmate, you idiot.  The “goodness” is baked right in.”  Her lips found his.  The kiss was sloppy, all tongues and teeth. Her hands grasping the front of his shirt as his slid down her curves, cupping her buttocks and pulling her closer.

“You know what I’ve done…”  

“Of course I do,” she confirmed.  And that was that.  She knew and there wasn’t any discussion.  She didn’t give him any empty promises.  No false proclamations of “I know, but I don’t care!”  

Because this…this was them.  Raw, brutally honest…and completely one-hundred percent head-over-heels.    

 

 


	16. 'But He Would' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2015 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136306326419/would-do-you-be-willing-to-write-bucky).

Bucky knew it probably wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever done.  Of course, it wasn’t the stupidest either, but he had made a lot of bad decisions in this life, so it would have to be pretty bad to be the stupidest. 

This was probably going to rank up there near the top, though. 

It didn’t matter if Sharon and Steve had broken up. 

It didn’t matter if Sharon and Steve hadn’t really been the poster kids for perfect relationship. 

It didn’t matter that Bucky and Natasha had been on the rocks since they took off. 

None of that mattered because the bottom line was…you didn’t kiss your buddy’s girl.  You just…didn’t.  And Sharon had been Steve’s girl up until four hours ago. Dumped on New Year’s Eve.  That was rough. 

“Buck?” Sharon’s voice was quivery.  Like she was gonna break down in tears again.  “It’s okay…I take it back.  Dumb suggestion…” she took a deep breath, adding quietly, “Stupid suggestion.  The worst…” 

So why was it so hard for him to say no? 

He reached for her, pulling her into his apartment.  Slamming the door.  Sliding the metal arm around her waist, the flesh one pushed back her hair.  “Steve doesn’t hafta know…” he heard himself say before he pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the moan that escaped her lips. 

Steve didn’t have to know. 

But he would.


	17. 'Bed sharing' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169330120334/i-was-under-the-impression-that-the-bed-would-a).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was under the impression that the bed would a bit… bigger? How are we both supposed to fit now?

Bucky walked around to one side of the bed without a word.  He glanced up at Sharon and gestured to the bed.  "Headboard or foot?“  

Alarmed, she looked between them.  "Headboard?”  

“Gotcha,” he dropped his duffel at the foot and flopped down on what could only be described as a roomy twin.  Not so roomy now that Bucky Barnes was taking up half of it.  

“So that’s how we’re doing this?” Sharon asked.  

“Did you expect me to sleep on the floor?” he asked.  "I’m a gentlemen, but there’s a difference between that and a doormat.  I got one foot on the floor here.  That’s the gentleman in me.“  

A laugh bubbled up from nowhere and she quickly took the other "side” of the bed.  "At least we won’t be cold.“

 


End file.
